Odahviing and Muriel
by Aria Yami
Summary: Odahviing falls in love with a human. Oh the hilariously embarassing possibilities... such blissfully amazing crack inside, its cheesier than Sheogorath's favorite food; but yet, oh woe to the starcrossed love of the favorite dragon


_**Odahviing and Muriel**_

A/N: This is my first fanfiction, I hope you like it. ;)

Note: Blondie is the female Dark Brotherhood initiate and Beardface is the male one.

I woke up in a temple or some building, my head throbbing, and wondered what happened. "Where am I? How did I get here?" I almost screamed.

"Sssshhhh sssshhhh… calm down. You are in Whiterun in the temple of Kynareth. You have a serious injury in your leg and your head and I am trying to heal it. My friend and I found you in the forest and brought you here to heal you. By the way I'm Dinya Balu." I hadn't even noticed the young woman standing by the thing I was laying on or the pain in my right leg.

"Ow!" I yelled. "I-I remember what happened in the forest. I was battling a frost troll. I had just killed it; then someone came up and stabbed me in the leg. When I tried to turn around they hit my head and I passed out." I said kind of dazed.

"Did you see their face?" she asked me.

"No, they hit my head before I could. Oh I should have known better than to wander in the forest alone," I moaned.

"Yeah, especially not at 16, but you should be alright by tomorrow. Get some rest," she assured me.

I didn't argue. I was tired and fell right asleep. I woke up an hour or so later, breathing heavily because of the dream I just had.

I was walking in a city that looked like Falkreath, but there was no forest just sand. It looked like how I had imagined Elsweyr; out of nowhere I was trampled to the ground by some guy. We wrestled for awhile when I got out of his grip and ran. I was running when a knife hit me in the back.

I went back to bed, and thankfully, I had no more nightmares that night.

The next morning I woke up to a familiar voice. It was Cicero muttering something about "Cicero wants skyforge steel, sharp, sharp for easy _STABBING!_"

"Cicey! I missed you!" I cried

"Cicero is always in your service, sweet listener," he replied.

"Yeah, yeah. I know, I know. Let's go," I told him.

"Oh if I chance to see a cat I'll feed it's corpse to my pet rat," he danced.

"Shut up Cicero, and stop dancing," Blondie (as I had nicknamed the female initiate) said.

"Never!" Cicero yelled and continued dancing.

"Hehehehehehehe, oh Cicy," I smiled.

"Ugh, how can you stand that, listener." Blondie said.

"Stop complaining or I'll use Unrelenting Force on you!" I yelled.

She screamed and begged me not to.

"Fine. Not this time. Now let's go."

We walked to my house so I could get some supplies. I grabbed my two daedric daggers, both enchanted. One was enchanted with fire and one ice. I also grabbed my ebony sword of depleting. I put on my ebony mail I got from Boethiah, my necklace of sneaking, and my ring of Hircine. I picked up my ring of pickpocket and my ring of Namira.

We walked up to the Khajiit caravan just in time; they were packing up their tents. "Hey Ri'saad, have you been to Falkreath?" I asked him, trying not to yell "FLUFFY!" at the top of my lungs.

"Yeah, why? I thought you've been there?" he replied.

"I have I just wanted to make sure you know what it looks like so you can answer this question: is there a city in Elsweyr that looks like Falkreath?"

"Yeah, did you want to go there?" he asked.

"No. No, I was just curious," I told him. "I want to stay in Skyrim, for now. Right, Cicero, Blondie, Aranea, Beardface?"

"Yes," they all said in unison.

"Off we go then, Khajiit friend."

"Bye, Ri'aad. See you later," I said. "Now guys, we go off to Solitude."

"Why are we going to Solitude?" Cicero asked.

"I need to talk to Elisif the Fair."

"Ok, off we go," Blondie said.

We walked to the stables so I could get Shadowmere, my horse, when, out of the corner of my eye I saw a suspicious character.

He had bluish red hair. He was tall and thin with a slight build. If he didn't look suspicious, I'd think he was good looking.

He was standing by the chair, where Skulvar Sable-Hilt was sitting. They were talking and when Skulvar pointed at me I said "Cicero, keep an eye on that guy so he doesn't do anything." Cicero pulled out his ebony dagger and hid it behind his back.

I heard the guy say thank you to Skulvar and watched him turned towards me. I asked him what he wanted from me and he said, "I want you to remember who I am."

I looked him over a few times. "I don't know who you are, sorry. Could you give me a clue?"

He cursed in the dragon tongue and when he saw my surprise, laughed. "Yes, I know the dragon tongue," he smirked.

I glared, my red eyes glowing bright. He laughed again and said, "I was once a dragon, high and mighty, when I fell in love with a human."

"How'd you turn into a human?" I wondered.

He smirked again, looked sexy, and said, "I chose this. For her."

"Her? Who's her?! And why'd you choose this? " I demanded

"You'll find out soon enough," he smirked. AGAIN! _Darn he's so hot _I thought. _No! Don't even think like that! _He looked at me like he was reading my mind and laughed. "Come closer," he ordered.

"Why should I?" I taunted, blushing.

"If you want to know what I looked like as a dragon come closer," he almost yelled.

_Gods you don't have to be so rude do you? _I almost said, but just thought to myself.

He held out his hand and I took it against my better judgment. He then pulled me close and shared his memories of what he looked like as a dragon. "Odahviing?!" I screamed and held onto him as we tumbled and fell. He fell on top of me and my face felt immensely hot.

Cicero lunged forward to stab him, thinking he was attacking me. I pushed Odahviing off of me, looked at Cicero, and shouted, "FUS RO DAH!"

"Ugh!" Cicero screamed.

"He's a friend, Cicero. We fell, just fell. Protect him like you would protect me," I commanded him, angrily.

"Yes, listener," Cicero sighed.

"You guys, too," I told the initiates and Aranea.

"At your command, listener," the two initiates replied.

"Yes, Champion of Azura," Aranea said.

I asked Odahviing if he wanted to join our merry little group. "We'll help you find your girl, after I talk to Elisif," I promised him.

"Yes, of course I'll come with you. That's perfectly fine; I believe she was headed to Solitude. At least that's what the stable guy said," he replied.

I got on Shadowmere and he got on behind me. I blushed and we rode off for Solitude, with everyone else following.

We pulled up at the Solitude stables. I walked up to the Blue Palace, opened the door, and walked in. I sighed and walked up the steps. "You asked for me?" I asked Elisif the Fair, the High Queen of Skyrim.

"Yes, I need to talk to you in private. Come with me," she said.

"Yes, ma'am." I replied. I turned to Cicero, the initiates, and Aranea. "You guys stay here."

"What about me?" Odahviing asked.

"I want you to come, Odahviing."

"Ok. Just call me Maniel," he said

We followed Elisif into her quarters. She sat down on a chair and asked us to do the same. We sat and waited for her to say something. When she did she seemed kind of worried about me. "Someone is trying to find and assassinate you."

Odahviing, no sorry, Maniel flinched angrily and said, "Don't worry I'll protect her."

"I can protect myself!" I argued.

Elisif warned us about this guy being very powerful. I just shrugged it off and said I could handle him.

We walked back to everyone else. I motioned for everyone to follow. When we got I turned to "Maniel" and said "Go find your girl."

"I already did," he told me.

"Oh! Walk up to her and talk to her!"

He took a couple steps towards me and opened his mouth to talk. He lunged forward and caught a knife as soon as I heard it coming. He wasn't able to catch the second knife, which hit my leg so I couldn't run. I fell and everything blacked out.


End file.
